


[Cover Art] might as well kiss the monster, laugh and fuck until you’re dead

by krw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krw/pseuds/krw





	[Cover Art] might as well kiss the monster, laugh and fuck until you’re dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] might as well kiss the monster, laugh and fuck until you’re dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751637) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty), [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete), [fleurrochard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/fleurrochard), [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy), [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya), [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads), [krw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krw/pseuds/krw), [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95), [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath), [read by lunchee (lunchee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee), [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba), [teprometo (te_prometo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo). 




End file.
